villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Chunky Chicken
The Chunky Chicken is a chicken monster created by Finster on orders of Rita Repulsa. He serves as the main antagonist of the episode "Big Sisters". He is voiced by Robert Axelrod. History Rita went to see Finster. She wanted a monster that was mean, nasty, and ruthless. Rita wanted a Chunky Chicken. Finster had one ready and it was placed in the Monstermatic. Moments later Chunky Chicken emerged with a giant pair of scissors. Chunky Chicken open and close the scissors constantly. Chunky Chicken was sent down with Baboo, Squatt, and Goldar. They went to a cave where long ago a group of sorcerers, Morphin Monsters, had use a magic chest to hide the Power Eggs. Only the touch of an innocent child could open the chest. Rita knew if she had the Power Eggs, not even Zordon could stop her. Earlier several Putties had gone into the park and capture Maria, a young girl. Chunky Chicken had no problem with making Maria open the chest. They were all leaving the cave when the Power Rangers arrive. Baboo was carrying the chest. Goldar told Chunky Chicken to take the girl and hide her. Chunky Chicken left and went to an old warehouse. Maria was tied to a rope and left dangling in the air. Chunky Chicken then returned to where Squatt, Baboo, and Goldar were battling the Power Rangers. The Power Eggs were already lost as the Rangers with their Blade Blasters knocked the chest to the sea. Chunky Chicken battled the Rangers as they used their Power Weapons. Rita came flying through the air on her bike and demanded they retrieve the Power Eggs before they are lost. Rita decided they would use Maria to get the Rangers to retrieve the Power Eggs. Chunky Chicken returned to the warehouse, along with Rita, Goldar, Baboo, and Squatt. Chunky Chicken could fly and was next to Maria as Rita made her demands to the Power Rangers, who arrived in their Megazord. The Rangers refused. Rita instructed Chunky Chicken to cut the rope. Chunky Chicken did so. Maria fell, but the Megazord caught her. The Rad Bug arrived by remote control. Maria was lowered to the ground and she hopped into the Rad Bug. The Rad Bug took her to safety. Rita was confident Chunky Chicken could destroy the Rangers. She threw down her wand and Chunky Chicken became giant size. Chunky Chicken used his scissors to cut into space and disappear from the Rangers. Chunky Chicken then reappeared on the other side of the Megazord. Chunky Chicken battled the Megazord. Chunky Chicken was destroyed by the Megazord's Power Sword. Personality Chuncky Chicken was cruel, spiteful and menacing monster. He kidnapped Maria and then tried to kill her. He was also cunning, unpredictable and resourceful, when he tried to defeat the Rangers. But he is also faithful to Rita. See Also *Dora Cockatrice Navigation Category:Power Rangers Villains Category:Deceased Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Evil Creation Category:Monsters Category:Minion Category:Animals Category:Male Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Tokusatsu Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Kidnapper